Concussion Missile Launcher
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy Starship Systems Type: Weapon Systems *This Weapon System can only be mounted on a Vehicle of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger. A Concussion Missile Launcher carries a Starship's Concussion Missile payload. Because of their bulk, Concussion Missile Launchers are generally preferred for Space Transports and Capital Ships. The ammunition capacity of a Concussion Missile Launcher is determined by its size: Light, 6; Medium, 16; Heavy, 30. Additional capacity can be added, increasing the cost by 20% for each additional Concussion Missile (Up to a maximum of double capacity). Concussion Missiles Starship Systems Type: Weapon Systems *This Weapon System can only be mounted on a Vehicle of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger. A Concussion Missile carries a warhead containing a compact energy pack. When one explodes, it gives off a powerful concussive blast that disrupts delicate instruments and equipment, causing shock and blast damage to more durable targets. All Concussion Missiles have a 4-Square Splash radius. Armor-Piercing Concussion Missiles Although all Concussion Missiles are designed for heavily armored targets, some are optimized for this role; however, these warheads require a more precise shot to detonate properly. Such Concussion Missiles have Penetration 10 (Ignoring the first 10 points of Damage Reduction or Shield Rating) but cause a -5 penalty on attack rolls with the weapon. Homebrew Concussion Missiles Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Vehicles and Vessels *This Weapon System can only be mounted on a Vehicle of Colossal size or larger. Concussion Bomb Concussion Bombs are alternate ammo loads for Light Concussion Missile Launchers (Or Hardpoints) that deal much more damage and have an 8-Square Burst. However, the bombs, though guided, travel much slower- only having a Reflex Defense of 20 (Instead of 30) and travel at a maximum speed of 12 squares per round. Diamond Boron Missile The Diamond Boron Missile is an alternate payload for Medium Concussion Missile Launchers. The missile was developed largely as a countermeasure against the Jedi ability to shoot down incoming missiles with ease, as Adi Gallia did at Geonosis with the Sabaoth Squadron’s Hex Missiles. DB Missiles are armored with a boron alloy and a diamond latticework, making them immune to most Starfighter laser weaponry, ensuring they reach their targets. Diamond Boron Missiles have a Reflex Defense of 35 and 50 Hit Points, with DR 20. These powerful missiles have a massive blast radius, causing a 6-Square Splash. EMP Missile EMP Missiles are an alternate payload for Light Concussion Missile Launchers (Or Hardpoints). These specialized missiles disrupt electronics, disabling Droids and unshielded equipment. Ironically enough, only the Separatists were known to have used EMP Missiles, despite their vulnerability to them. EMP Missiles have a 4-Square Burst radius. Ionized Cluster Missile Ionized Cluster Missiles utilize the same launcher as Light Concussion Missiles, and are interchangeable. The Ionized Cluster Missile launches a number of mini missiles from the main body when near the target, perfect for destroying small formations of fighters. Ionized Cluster Missiles are each covered in an ionized sheath upon launching, which gives them Penetration 10 against a Shield Rating. Ionized Cluster Missiles affect all craft within the target's square, representing that several smaller missiles are attacking a group of closely flying targets. Narrow-Blast Narrow-Blast Concussion Missiles are an alternate load for Light Concussion Missile Launchers (Or Hardpoints). These specialized missiles have a 1-Square Burst, allowing for precision targeting. Radiation-Burst Missile Radiation-Burst Missiles are an alternate missile for use with Light Concussion Missile Launchers (Or Hardpoints). These specialized missiles emit deadly Radiation in a 6-Square Burst radius. Being within or moving through this Burst area is the same as being exposed to Extreme Radiation. If the target has Total Cover within a Vehicle, they gain a +5 Equipment bonus to Fortitude Defense to resist the effects of Radiation. The effects will dwell for 1d6 rounds, before beginning to disperse, reducing the size of the Burst-area by 1 until it disappears entirely. Wide-Blast Wide-Blast Concussion Missiles are an alternate load for Light Concussion Missile Launchers (Or Hardpoints). These specialized Concussion Missiles have a 6-Square Burst, causing more collateral damage at the expense of less overall damage.